


Details

by Diggy



Series: Elise and Malroth Collection [2]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance, collection of short fics, things the builder loves about Malroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: There were a lot of details to consider. Some good. Some bad. But at the end of the day she knew one thing for certain:She loved him inside and out.





	1. Ivory [M]

**Author's Note:**

> Diggy does not own the rights to any recognizable characters or story elements. All characters are presumed to be 18 years or older unless otherwise stated. Elise = female builder.
> 
> Note: Each chapter will have a RATING posted beside the “chapter” title. 
> 
> A little bit about this fic:  
This is a collection of shorties. I thought it would be something fun and creative to write a bunch of teenie tiny shorties around the idea of “things about Malroth that Elise loves.” Since these will be tiny details, that’s where the name came from! I AM taking ideas for this, though do be aware that I reserve the right to write or not write whatever I’d like. So if you’d like to request or recommend a “detail” to write about, feel free to drop it in a comment or send it to me vi Twitter @Lizzir.

**Ivory**

\- Rated M

* * *

  
She loved the teeth that hung from around his neck. They were sharp but not dangerously so, smooth with the texture of bone, and she was pretty sure they were made of old dragon’s teeth. They were exciting, _forbidden_ and she found them incredibly _sexy._

She wouldn’t admit it out loud. How _grissly_ that the bits of ivory on black leather excited her so when she admired them. But…

Her breath caught when she pictured them clinking together, smacking against his sweating skin, back and forth...back and forth...over and over again as her toes curled and nails dug into his back and he thrust deep into her warmth. The sound the teeth made colliding, mixing with the sound of her cries...his groans…their luscious _moans_...

Elise crossed her legs and bit her lip. Her cheeks felt warm and she was certain moisture was building somewhere down low. 

_How embarrassing._

“Elise?”

She snapped her attention up to his voice and unconsciously held her breath. The sunlight reflected off the droplets of sweat on his warm golden skin, shining in the open air. Her eyes hovered over the smooth lines of his shoulders, chest, stomach, and that tantalizing line disappearing into his waistband...

“Are you okay?” 

She looked back up with the best attempt at an innocent smile. “Hm?” Drops of river water dripped from his hair and drew delicious lines down his skin. She wanted to trace them with her tongue.

Malroth’s eyes turned a darker shade of red and they seemed to sparkle with the mischievous smile he sprouted. “Are you ready to go back?”

She wasn’t even sure she could wait that long.


	2. Taste [E+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E+ for explicit, sexual content.

**Taste  
**

Rated E+  
  


* * *

Elise felt her breath catch and her body clench and her lip tremble at the feel of his hand sliding between her thighs.

“Just relax,” he whispered in her ear with a tease followed by the scrape of his teeth over her earlobe and the first dip of a finger between her lips. Elise let out a whimper and her eyes fluttered closed and her fingers gripped tighter on his shirt. Malroth responded by sliding a second digit into her heat and smiling at the way she coiled around him.

“Mmm, you’re so warm and _ wet _ already,” he teased her with his voice as his finger slowly began sliding nearly out of her body before retracting back in. The friction was impossibly _ divine _, his fingers stretching her and teasing, bringing her closer to a delicious release before…

Malroth pulled his hand away with a wet squelch from her body and whimper from her throat when she felt the loss of contact. Elise’s eyes opened and widened when she watched him raise his fingers dripping with her own arousal to his mouth and his tongue lick them for a taste.

Heat flooded her body and buzzed on her skin. She was almost certain her excitement was dripping from where his hand had just been.

Licking his fingers clean, Malroth’s eyes darkened and he dropped his hand to her hip. Hoisting her up in one fluid movement, he swiftly deposited her on the edge of the bed. Elise flopped back on the mattress with a squeal of surprise that evaporated into a sharp inhale when Malroth sunk to his knees before her and curved one of her legs over each of his shoulders. 

He separated her engorged lips with his fingers and Elise’s nails dug into the bedsheets. Hot breath fanned over her sex, and her eyes squeezed shut so tightly she saw stars before he even touched her.

_“Just a taste...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to submit an idea for another “details” shortie, you can do so via a comment or my Twitter @Lizzir.  
Let me know what you liked, or what you’d like to read.
> 
> (Also, full disclosure: these will NOT all be so sexual. Promise. I have another already written actually and it’s rated G and titled “Tears” but I’m only releasing one a day and I just don’t think I’ve really pulled enough heartstrings in that one so....keep a lookout. Maybe tomorrow.)


	3. Tears [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could count the times she’d seen him cry on one hand.
> 
> [Rated G]

**Tears**

Rated G

* * *

In all the years that Elise had known and loved him, she could count the number of times she’d seen him cry on one hand.

Now of course this didn’t count the slight moisture in the corner on one’s eyes after a raging fit of laughter and too many jiggers, nor did it count the time he got so sick he spent a week in bed with a burning fever that scared her half to death.

No. When she thought about Malroth and  _ tears _ she meant those rare moments —  _ pivotal,  _ life-changing moments — where he was so overwhelmed with emotion that he simply  _ cried. _ There had been exactly  _ three _ that she recalled vividly.

The first time had been subtle. Such in fact that she’d even missed it initially and only vaguely recalled the memory years and years later when they were older and reminiscing about the darker parts of their life together. He’d admitted to her then that first time he  _ truly  _ cried was when he had given her the medicinal herb in Malhalla. He told her they were tears of  _ joy _ but she’d wondered how true the statement was.

She could barely recall the feel of his arms around her. He held her like a doll, close to him and as engulfed in his grip as possible. She still remembered his smell in her nostrils, so familiar and warm after what felt like an eternity apart. She recalled the way all the fears and heartache just seemed to melt the moment she opened her eyes and his expression flooded with genuine, undiluted  _ relief. _

The second time had been by far his worst. It had taken him  _ so long _ to get to that point where he could open up about what he’d endured in Malhalla, but when he finally had...it had all flooded him at once. He’d cried and cried and she still remembered the way he shook and crumbled in her arms as he let it all release in one rush of emotion. She’d never seen him look so  _ broken _ as she had that day, but he never looked so  _ relieved _ as he had after that moment. 

She would never tell another soul about that night or how vulnerable he’d been. In fact, she never even brought it up to Malroth himself because she knew it was a gift that she had been granted and she never wanted him to regret confiding in her. No, it was much too important. She cherished it too greatly.

The third time he cried had been the day their daughter was born. The way Esther just placed the tiny pink bundle in his arms and his face was equal parts terrified and mesmerized. The older woman had reassured him he would be gentle with his daughter and the wording alone flooded the room with emotion because  _ they had a daughter. _

Elise had never seen him at such a loss for words as he had the first time he laid eyes on the tiny little human he’d helped create. His eyes swelled, turned pink, and then just dripped with gratitude when the baby’s tiny hand wrapped around his finger. 

she wouldn’t give up any of these moments for any treasure in the world, but of the three that one was her favorite.

Without a doubt, those had been tears of _Joy_ _ . _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter via @Lizzir for more stories, updates, or to submit your own one-word prompt.  
~ Digs


	4. Candle [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dim glow of a candle.

**Candle**

Rated: T

* * *

She could hear his heartbeat in her ear. Elise smiled hearing the faint beat even through all the layers of muscle, bone and skin. 

In the corner a candle crackled and burned, emitting a soft glow and sweet fragrance that seemed to make the room warmer naturally.

Malroth’s fingers raked softly down her spine, drawing lines and shapes on her skin until it tickled her and she giggled and squirmed, turning on her stomach with her breasts flat against his chest and folding her hands under her chin. She stared at him and he sprouted a brilliant smile.

“What?” He asked her with amusement in his voice. Elise’s smile widened. 

“Nothing,” she admitted softly. She paused, turned her head down and kissed his chest. “I’m just really happy.” Malroth’s hand reached her hair and brushed a curl behind her ear. It was such a tender and quiet motion and yet it reminded Elise of his rough beginnings and brash comments and how far he’d come since then.

“My birthday is coming up, I think.” Elise’s voice was soft and warm and slightly uncertain. In reality, she wasn’t positive of the date. Between their travels and her drop into Malhalla where time stood still, she’d lost count of the date. She knew it was spring time so she guessed a date on that and how many days had vaguely passed since she and Malroth had turned the Aisle into a reality. 

Malroth’s smile faltered briefly. It was faint and so quick she’d almost missed it. But Elise always paid attention to him. “What’s wrong?” 

Malroth’s exhale through his nose was long and drawn out. “What’s a birthday?”

Elise starred. It was a simple question and yet the words didn’t comprehend.

_ What’s a birthday? _

She blinked.

It had never occurred to her that with Malroth’s lack of memories prior to their meeting meant he wouldn’t even know what day he was born — or if he was even technically _ born _ on a day rather than simply sprouted into existence, fully grown.

The realization hit her swiftly at first and then sunk into the bottom of her stomach with sadness.

“You don’t know what day you were born, do you?” Her voice was small and low. Malroth regretted asking her the question already for it apparently had upset her.

“I don’t know anything that happened before the day I met you.” She knew that. She _ should _ have remembered that.

Elise thought. Her lips twitched and the gears in her brain turned. She was processing. Problem-solving. _ Inventing. _

Then she smiled. “Then let’s just say the day we met will be your birthday.” What a marvelous plan! Elise sat up and straddled his lap, sitting on his legs and quickly grabbing her notebook off the bedside table. The thin nightgown hung gently off her chest as she scribbled away, pooling on his bare stomach and Malroth moved his hand so it rested against her thigh. It wasn’t a sexual move, he just liked feeling her warm skin close. It was a comfort to him. A reassurance that this was all real and she was _ here _ with _ him. _

He watched her frantically jotting notes and sketches in her notebook, smiling because _ only she _ would be working on a new blueprint while recovering from a post-coital bliss in the dim flicker of a candle’s light.

“What are you working on?” He asked her after several more minutes of quiet scribbling. Elise bit her lip and wrote one more thing on her page before snapping the book closed with glee.

“I’m going to make sure you know what a birthday is all about!” She seemed to excited, Malroth couldn’t help but chuckle. Elise leaned over his chest to put the notebook back on the bedside table and Malroth couldn’t resist dragging his hands up her thighs until they pulled up the edge of her nightgown. He gave her hips a gentle squeeze and she laughed and came back to face him. With one hand on either side of his head, she hovered over him.

“I love you, you know that?” She kissed him swiftly, just enough for a tiny taste. Malroth felt a flame beginning to glow in his chest. Without any warning he hoisted her up with a loud and cheerful shriek and quickly turned the both of them until she was flat on her back and now he hovered over her. 

He kissed her again but this time with more heat and passion than before. It made her eyelids heavy and her breath tremble and her skin warm.

“Yes, I know.” His voice was liquid. “But if your up for it, maybe you could show me again for good measure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which “Details” short has been your favorite so far? 
> 
> I am taking prompts and requests! Give me a phrase or word and a rating and I’ll try to whip it up in a shortie. (nouns work best but “Taste” isn’t a noun and I did that one too.)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter via @Lizzir.  
\- Digs


	5. Bookstand [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hoped they were ready.

**Bookstand**

Rated G

* * *

Elise bit the eraser end of her pencil between her teeth and squinted her nose at the words in front of her. Beside her Malroth reclined against the cushioned headboard pulling the thin blanket over his waist and curling against his favorite person. He rested his head against her shoulder and peered over at the book that had his lovely little builder so engrossed.

“Where’s that going to go?” His voice was soft and warm and reminded her vaguely of honey. She knew he was trying to get her to put the book down and go to bed. They’d been playing this game for years now and at this point in their life together, he’d learned that it wasn’t worth the argument to say it out right.

“I’m thinking we need a bridge between the gardens and the castle steppe,” she said softly. The numbers weren’t adding up though and she wasn’t sure a bridge could be built wide enough to carry the traffic it would need at the distance she wanted. It was a puzzle certainly and luckily for everyone this little builder _ thrived _on a good challenge.

Malroth’s exhale was long and slow out of his nose but he didn’t say anything else, taking the quiet moment to just enjoy her presence and the peace. According to everyone else...the quiet was soon coming to an end.

“You’re going to miss your book stand when she arrives, aren’t you?” 

Elise paused and glanced at her beloved next to her. Malroth wore a teasing expression but she wasn’t certain what he was referring to so he made his intentions more clear and gently rubbed her round, _ very swollen _ middle. There was a stir in her stomach that both made her slightly nauseated and faintly need to go relieve herself again. Nonetheless she had to smile.

It had been an on-going joke between them. Elise had always been petite, thin, and lanky. She wasn’t very tall and besides her pigtails and favorited _ ‘goofy grin,’ _she usually blended in with the crowd. 

Except then she’d gotten pregnant and while the first couple of months seemed lackluster, it was as if over night she’d swallowed a melon and it had lodged itself in her middle. It meant she lacked the ability to see her feet anymore, or be able to bend down gracefully when she dropped something (which happened a lot.) Of course, _ then _Elise had found one particular use for her growing condition — it made a great book rest! Malroth had pointed that out one evening after waking to find she had fallen asleep while reading, the book still perfect propped between her belly and chest.

Elise gently rested the book against her chest and watched her stomach move against Malroth’s hand. It made her so inexplicably happy she let out a little chuckle.

“This baby isn’t even born yet and it’s already infatuated with you.” Elise rested one hand on top of his and Malroth laced their fingers instinctively.

“Well I’ve been told by a particular builder that I can be _ infuriatingly _ loveable.” He flashed her a mischievous smile and Elise giggled loudly. The small stir did a flip and she felt something move from one side to the other.

“For all the benefits that I get out of this baby still being inside me...I’ll be much more excited when I get my old body back and can enjoy him or her as our child rather than what might possibly be a pumpkin I ingested.”

Malroth laughed and leaned back against her. They were quiet for a moment. Both of the pair contemplating all the things that were going to change soon.

_ She hoped they were ready for it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to submit your prompts, ideas, or desires for future “Details” either in comment or via my twitter handle @Lizzir.
> 
> Did you like this short? What was your favorite “Detail” so far? Let me know, down below!
> 
> -Digs


	6. Gift Box [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Only the best Birthday boys get to play with their toys.”
> 
> —————
> 
> Part 1 of a 2-part extended “one-shot.” Part 2 is tentatively titled “Birthday Toys” and will very likely be rated a solid E for explicit.  
[And if your waggling you’re brows you should be because yes, that is totally what I’m implying.]

**Gift Box**

rated T for suggestive themes

* * *

  
Malroth was at a loss for words. It was such a rare occasion he actually was certain before that point in time he didn’t even believe something could surprise an individual to the point of being “speechless.”

Yet here he was. Staring at a delicately wrapped box. Big red bow now torn apart. Shredded paper partially obscuring the objects inside. Lost for words.

The smooth rose plastic of one particular content stared at him as if it were calling his name.

“What is it?” His voice was surprisingly low as if saying it out loud were even more scandalous. He knew what the shape _ looked _ like and that was what made him heat up and stare because he wasn’t as naive as he used to be in that front. Perhaps it was a little too perfectly proportionate; a little too perfectly shaped to be realistic. It was also a little smaller than him if he was being honestly but he wasn’t going to say that out loud either. That wasn’t the point anyways.

“A lil’ somethin’ for you an’ Elise to play with la’er on tonight.” Babs gave him a wink and licked her red lips before twirling around and leaving him to his..._ gift. _

Malroth continued to stare. Half of him wanted to touch it. The other half wanted to throw the box away and never open it again. All of him wanted to know what exactly Babs meant by _ ‘for the both of you.’ _

A single rose gold button caught the light of a dangling pattern above and his attention.

“What did you get?” Elise’s voice seemed to appear out of nowhere and Malroth scrambled to put the lid back on the box and hide it from view.

_ Smooth. _

Elise raised a brow but sat on his bent legs wrapping an arm around his neck as he not-so-slyly shoved the box behind him. “What’s in the box?” She repeated with a newfound curiosity. Her fingers raked through the back of his head and Malroth felt his face heating even further. 

He pinkened at the cheeks and the look was so strange and foreign to Elise, she actually felt excitement bubbling in her gut. 

_ “I’ll show you later.” _He kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear before giving her one chaste peck at the base of her ear and pulling them both up to their feet.

Elise felt her lips curl upward and found herself biting her lip as he took her by the hand and guided her out to the illuminated dance floor. Voices were already beginning to sing a birthday song but that wasn’t what made her excited inside.

_ Maybe the real fun would be coming later as well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> What’s in the box? Are you excited for the birthday boy to find out? Do you want to read more? Are you bored? (If you answered yes to that one then I probably don’t need to know.)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Lizzir or tumblr @DeviousDiggy for more updates or to simply say hello!
> 
> Lots of Live,  
~ Digs

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? What did you like most? What else would you like to see? Let me know!


End file.
